Blind Hope
by Aurora the Kyuubi kid
Summary: "...In the end, we can only hope for a change in the shinobi world." said one Kirigakure Shura. Naruto laughed, "In the Shinobi world, hope is nothing. You don't depend on others to do anything for you. Making a mistake like this one most likely will be your last."


**What's up people? It's Aurora the Kyuubi kid here with a brand new story. My old pen names were God of Mortals and Chaos Emperor Dragneil, which I happen to change a lot... this is the last time I change it though. Anyways, I just came out with a new story. I can regularly update my other ones again, but I just wanted this one out in the public. Also, I have lots of other stories that I wrote a while ago. Anyone want to see those? They're kind of like the ones I posted on my profile about 2 weeks ago. Anyway I guess I should be getting on with the story now... See you in a few seconds.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Aurora-kun? This is dangerous..." Dregagain Alaina asked her older brother. She was 5'7 with hip length bronze hair and golden eyes. She had Uzumaki red tips on her hair and black streaks on the back side. She was most likely a J cup, but had her breasts wrapped in shinobi wrapping and wore no shirt. She also had on black ANBU pants and shinobi sandals. She had creamy, tan skin and minor curves around her waist. She had a large Kanabo on her back.

"Relax, Alaina-chan. We need the Kyuubi for our plans and no one likes this kid anyways. All we gotta do is swipe him, and Akatsuki can't get the Bijuu it needs. The Kyuubi is the youngest and therefore the easiest of the nine bijuu to acquire. So we should nab this one first." Dregagin Aurora responded. He was 5'11 and had Golden brown hair with Uzumaki red tips. His eyes were blood red. He wore a black trench coat with diamonds studded into the collar, a black muscle tee, black elastic pants and black shinobi pants.

He had a 32-inch chokuto and a 32-inch ninjato in guards on his left side, a 48-inch kodachi on his right, and an 11-inch tanto on his back. The two jumped into Konohagakure no Sato from the Hokage Monument and searched for the Kyuubi Jinchurikki. They heard shouts from the west like 'Kill the demon' 'Avenge Yondaime-sama' 'Kill the Kyuubi kid' you guys know get the gist. "I guess that's our target." Alaina said. Aurora nodded and the two ran in that General direction. They came upon a mob of villagers beating a young child. The duo looked disgusted at the sight and immediately began to murder the crowd ruthlessly.

Alurora picked up a 6-year-old Uzumaki Naruto and quickly left the village, heading back to Sunagakure, where they already had a jinchurikki. "So, are we training this one and that Gaara kid?" Alaina asked. "No. We're going to place their bijuu inside of us. I call the Ichibi!" Aurora shouted. "Damn it, how come you get the cool powers like control over sand and shit like that? I know being a jinchurikki of Kyuubi or Nibi gives you control over fire, but God Damnit..." Alaina groaned. Aurora chuckled softly and sped ahead. "Whoever gets there first gets to choose their bijuu!" Alaina gasped and sped forward. Unknown to them, a certain blonde Uzumaki was wide awake and heard everything that the duo was talking about. "But, the Yondaime Hokage killed the Kyuubi... wait a minute- the glares, the isolation... the villagers calling me a demon... I-I'm the Kyuubi, aren't I...?" Naruto spoke out loud, surprising the duo. "K-kid... you're awake already?" Alaina asked. "I was never asleep." Naruto said. "What's your name, kid?" Aurora asked. "Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto answered. "Why did you save me?"

"Kid, to be honest, you're most likely going to die in about a week, so we didn't save you. We just prolonged your life for a few days. Nobody can survive having a bijuu taken out of them besides an Uzumaki, and that's by luck." "What do you mean, an Uzumaki?" Naruto asked curiously. "Look kid, since you're going to die in a few days anyways, what's the point of telling you, anyways?" Aurora said sharply, shocking Alaina. "Aurora-kun, don't be so mean to Naru-chan! Maybe we don't have to take the bijuu out of him. We can just train him. Please~?" Alaina asked sweetly. Aurora shook his head defiantly. "No. I'm definitely getting us these Kami-damned bijuu, Alaina-chan. I'm sorry I have to kill you're little 'Naru-chan', but this is important." Naruto was visibly shaken at the fact that he was going to die. "No! I don't want to die!" he shouted and tried to struggle from Aurora's grip. Aurora tsked and told Naruto to stop struggling, but this proved futile. Eventually, Naruto kicked him in the face, forcing him to drop him (Naruto) on the ground.

"Why you little..." Aurora pulled out his chokuto and stabbed Naruto deep in the leg. "Hsss`!"Naruto hissed in pain. He held his thigh in agony as Aurora twisted the blade around. "S-stop! Please!" Naruto cried. Aurora took the blade out after a few minutes and wiped the blood off. He sheathed his blade and was about to pick Naruto up, but Alaina quickly started applying medicine to his wound. She then wrapped it and picked up Naruto, albeit more softly than Aurora did. Alaina glared harshly at her older brother and hit him over the head with with her Kanabo multiple times in a chibi animation. "You baka! He would have bled out before we even made it to Kaze no Kuni!" Alaina continued to scold her brother while Naruto watched confused. Why would they be fighting if they were on the same side? Naruto tried to use this opportunity to escape, but Aurora saw him and shot after him. Naruto screeched and started limping fast towards the surrounding forest. After a few seconds, Aurora caught up to Naruto and kicked him into a tree. "Where do you think _you're_ going, you little brat?" Aurora asked annoyed. "P-please, stop! I don't want to die!" Naruto yelled desperately.

"Please, kid, you're going to die eventually. Might as well die doing something to help me." Aurora said plainly. He placed Naruto on his shoulder and began walking again. Naruto lost all the fight he had in him at that point and fell asleep.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

**"Kit... I'm over here..."** the Kyuubi no Yoko's voice rang out withing Naruto's mind. The sewer smelled foul and reeked of disgusting chakura. He cautiously walked towards the voice. He came up to a giant cage with a large silhouette surrounding it. Suddenly, the silhouette smashed its face against the cage menacingly, scarring Naruto. Naruto jumped back in fear. **"HAHAHAHA! I scarred my little kit! Welcome to my home, kit... And YOUR fucked-up head!"** Naruto glared at the giant fox, "You're the Kyuubi no Yoko... aren't you...?" Naruto asked, but it was more like a statement. The Kyuubi nodded its head and gave his kit a once-over. ** "You're a bit of a shrimp, huh, kit?"** Kyuubi asked. Naruto looked offended and flipped the giant fox demon off and yelled, "Fuck you! I can kick your ass any day, even if I was 3'7!" in righteous anger. The Kyuubi guffawed at the balls this kid had. **"Kit, you've got balls the size of barrels to talk to the might Kyuubi-sama like that."** The Kyuubi said. Naruto glared at the fox for making fun of him. "Shut up, you baka-fox! Now, I need your help. That meanie Roronoa is going to _kill me!" _Naruto yelled. **"...You mean 'Aurora'?" ** "Yes!" **"Oh, I know about that. Listen, kit, the only way you're going to make them let you live, is to prove to them that you're worth it. Use some of my chakura."**Kyuubi said. Naruto was confused, until Kyuubi yelled, **"Fight them!"** Naruto then understood.

* * *

A golden fox cloak surrounded Naruto and he smashed his head into Aurora's back. "Sonuva- GAAHH!" he was cut off as Naruto sliced him across the chest with his claws and punched him through a few trees. Alaina took her Kanabo off her back and slammed Naruto's head with the base. Aurora pulled out his Chokuto and ninjato, and reverse gripped the ninjato. His blades glew red and started to catch fire as he yelled, **"Katon: Hakai Tsume no Jutsu! (Katon: Destructive Claw Jutsu)" **A giant claw of fire hit Naruto in the chest as he was thrown back. A part of the fire caught at the edge of a tree...

Naruto growled in anger and ran at Aurora, only to be slammed in the face by a Kanabo. He quickly rebounded and backhanded Alaina away from him before charging at Aurora, full-speed. "Holy SHIIIIIT~" Aurora shouted as he was thrown into the air. Naruto axe-kicked him in the face and Aurora went spiraling to the ground. He quickly went through hand seals in mid air and yelled **"Fuuton: Juuha Reppuu Shou!" ** A chakura-powered clawed-hand shot at Naruto and hit him in the chest, making him go high in the air. Alaina got up and shot into the air at Naruto. She quickly bashed him in the face and sent him towards the ground. He roared in rage and hit the ground, HARD, head-first. Alain went through hand seals as she was falling and yelled, **"Koware-ken! (Broken Fist)" ** Her fist charged with raiton chakura and pierced Naruto's larynx, rendering him unable to breathe. Kyuubi quickly healed him though, and he got up quickly. Aurora sliced one of his hands off quickly to stop the barrage of attacks from Naruto, causing him to howl in pain.

He kicked Aurora into one of the burning trees, and watched as his hand healed right in front of him. But his eyes turned red and his cloak changed from the Golden Fox cloak into his Kyuubi form. He grew 6 tails and completely lost control of himself. Kyuubi was trying to pull his chakura back in, but this did little to help the mini kyuubi charging at the duo as they both braced themselves. **"Fuuton: Reppuushou!"** Aurora yelled and fire a large concentrated beam of air at the jinchurikki. The jinchurikki jumped over it and slammed Aurora into the ground. Aurora held up his palm and pointed at a summoning seal. "Don't _make _me do this!" he yelled threateningly. He kept punching Naruto in the face over and over, but the mini bijuu kept mauling him. "God damn it! I warned you!" he yelled in pain. He growled as he grew purple irises, and purple marks appeared under his eyes. His trench coat disappeared, and in its place was a black cloak with purple flames at the edges. **"Shinigami Sennin Modou! (Death God Sage Mode)" **he yelled. He kicked Naruto off of him and sheathed his Chokuto and ninjato. Then, he pulled out his Kodachi, which as soon as he unsheathed it, was covered in purple flames. The flames were on him from the explosion caused by unsheathed the weapon, but they didn't harm him.

Alaina, who had twisted her ankle a while ago, stared in shock at her brother. 'Nobody's forced him into sage mode for 8 years... and for a brat, even if he is a jinchurikki, to do it is unbelieveable. Maybe we should leave him alive...' Aurora was having similar thoughts, 'I should just knock him unconscious... if we train this kid, it'll be more beneficial than sealing the nijuu inside of ourselves.' Aurora then ran at Naruto, with his kodachi in his left hand. **"Kurai shinigami no shi junjo! (Dark Reaper's Death Sequence)"** Aurora yelled, his voice filled with emotion. The entire area burst into flames and so did Naruto. he screamed in agony as he reverted back into his Golden Fox cloak form, and then into his chakura cloak form. The second Aurora sheathed his blade, all the flames were gone. Naruto was unconscious, and the forest was burning around them. As he placed the form of a beaten Naruto over his shoulder, a dozen ANBU surrounded them. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** Aurora yelled, biting his thumb and slamming his palm onto the ground. When the smoke cleared, Kenpachi Zaraki was standing next to him. The ANBU were shocked to see someone summon another human via summoning contract. "I'll take care of these guys, Aurora... retreat." Zaraki said, pulling out his Zanpaku-to. He grinned and ran at the Anbu.

Meanwhile, three ANBU grabbed Alaina against her will and shunshin'd back to Konohagakure.

* * *

Aurora and Naruto arrived back in Suna a few days later, and Aurora bought Naruto to his house. When Naruto woke up, he was fearful of his death. But Aurora assured him, "Naruto, I'm not going to kill you. You've proved your worth, I'll train you from here on out in everything I know." Naruto smiled brightly at this and cried tears of joy and relief, "I'm not gonna die!" Aurora then noticed something. Alaina didn't come back at all. "Listen, Naruto... my sister didn't come back yesterday. She could've been captured by those ANBU that arrived after I knocked you out. I'm going to train you for a 7 years, then we're going after her. She's probably at Konoha's Max Security prisons." Aurora explained. Naruto nodded as Aurora got out a little notebook. "We'll write your training schedule down here. Tell me what you want to learn."

"Um, I want to learn how to do that thing with the purple flames that you did!" Naruto yelled. "Sorry Naruto, but that's nearly impossible. There's only two other people who can do that, and they are Okumura Rin and Yukio. Also, the people who made our swords are dead." Aurora said. Naruto looked down, sad, but then yelled "I want to learn a jutsu from every element!" Aurora spit out his water that you didn't know he was drinking and stared at Naruto. 'This kid...' a tear slipped down his face that he quickly wiped away."Okay, Naruto... first, I'll teach you how to mould chakura. Then I'll teach you **Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu.** Maybe a bit of Kenjutsu, since it's the only real category I've mastered." Aurora said and wrote a few things down in his notepad. The duo went on about Naruto's training schedule for a few hours until the book was about 50 pages filled. "Okay then, we'll talk more about this when we get some food, alright?" Aurora said, closing the little book. Naruto nodded and went to his room that Aurora had set up for him. Aurora sighed as he made some ramen for the duo. "It's kind of like...having a son." he said to himself. "Oh, what am I say... I'm only 19..." he sighed and called for Naruto to come eat. The young blonde happily ate his food while Aurora thought about his sister. "We'll get you, Alaina-chan... I swear."


End file.
